The longest days
by Shatteredbutterfly64
Summary: The feelings Cassie receives when Jamie goes missing. What happens during Darkest and Before the Dawn (spoilers if you haven't seen those episodes) wonderbeetle. Cassie centric. Rated T cause I am paranoid. Disclaimer:Dc owns the characters, plot, and setting!
1. Lost

When Jamie had been captured, Cassie had been most frantic at first. It didn't help that Nightwing and the rest of the "higher ups" made her wait until they were sure the essence of surprise would be on their side.

She had been at home with her mom eating dinner when Robin had called her and informed her the cave had exploded. At first she couldn't believe it. The cave had exploded? How? Robin told her to get to the cave, or what was left of it, as soon as possible. Needless to say she had rushed and explanation to her mom before sprinting out the door and flying away to the nearest zetta tube to zetta to the nearest location to the cave.

When Cassie got there, she saw a huge gaping hole where the mountain once stood. It was like an ugly scar on the land that made her want to burst into tears upon seeing it. As she looked around she noticed for the first time that the other members were there as well. Megan had suckin to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Superboy looked on with a pained expression knowing there was nothing he could do. Nightwing stood by, face grim and hard. Even Wally was there, with a look of pure anger on his face. She assumed it was because the mountain had been the place where he and Artemis had spent most of their days together and now that she was gone...

Cassie looked around for Jamie. It took her several minutes to figure out he wasn't there. She frowned. He should be here. Where was he? As time wore on, Cassie began to be more frantic for Jamie to get there. Eventually she decided to see if anyone even called him to tell him what happened. She approached Nightwing carefully noting the concentrated look on his face. "Nightwing," she asked, "Do you know where Jamie is? I mean I know hes new in all, but..." she trailed off when she saw the pained expression in his face. "Cassie," Nightwing began his voice full of grief and sorrow, "Jaime has been kidnapped by the light. We don't where he is."


	2. Searching

Cassie's heart stopped. She couldn't move, couldn't think. She saw Nightwing's lips moving as he continued to talk to her, but she had lost ability to hear. She could only make out a few words like Garfield, Bart, and rescue, but her mind was numb. She only snapped out of it when Nightwing put his hands on her shoulders and gently shook her. "Whaa.." she mumbled glancing back up at Nightwing's face to find a sympathique look. "Cassie," he said "we are gonna try everything in our power to get them back. Okay?" She nodded distractedly before walking back over and standing next to Karen and Mal.

Cassie was now back at her house pacing in her room. Her mother had noticed something was wrong when Cassie returned, but dropped it after she received a heartbroken look from her blonde daughter. Cassie would have stopped to tell her mom everything, but her mind was now racing and she didn't think she would be able to form coherent sentences. The minute she had arrived in her room, she had fallen to her knees and sobbed for a good half an hour before jumping up and trying her best to fix herself.

She knew that Jaime had been kidnapped approximately three hours ago. This meant that they had to find Jaime soon, for with each passing minute they wasted looking for him could prove fatal.

She stopped in her tracks and looked around her room. However, instead of seeing her usually messy room and unmade bed, she saw a small yet small smile and twinkling brown eyes staring back at her. Cassie was now becoming furious. Not only did Jaime have the gall to go and get kidnapped, but he also refused to get out of her head.

She grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed into it, releasing all her pent up anger. As the anger subsided she realized a new feeling hidden away beneath it. She couldn't identify it. She could only tell that it made her want to curl into a ball and cry for the next couple of hours. Cassie shook her head trying to clear her thoughts which seemed to be whizzing about her head faster than Impulse himself could even hope to go.

Again the blonde girl sighed for what seemed the millionth time that night. This time, however, she didn't even try to stop her legs from giving out underneath her. She realized that she felt defeated. This puzzled her very much. She was Wondergirl, side-kick to Wonder Woman, she was not easily defeated. So, then why did she feel like she had lost everything, that there was no more hope. Could Jaime really do this to her? The thought terrified her more then she might care to admit. She tried to push the thought away, tried to convince herself that she felt lost because the cave blew up. The cave had been like a second home to her. She had meant many of her best friends there, felt like she really belonged there. That was where Jaime and her had honestly connected and became friends.  
Cassie groaned and flopped down on her bed. No matter what she did everything reminded her of decided that she would be equally stubborn back to her mind. If her mind didn't feel like concentrating then she wouldn't. Instead she closed her eyes and let her mind wander into the warm embrace that was Jaime.


	3. So it begins

Hey I know its been kinda a while, but I just finished exams and thought I should update that's why this chapter is so short.

Hope you like it!

* * *

It hadn't been long when Cassie awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. She sat up, shook her head, and grabbed her phone to look at the caller. The phone read clearly in big black letters, "NW" which stood for Nightwing. She quickly fumbled with it trying to answer it. "Hello. Did you find hi-them?" she asked.

"We have a lead." he said "Meet us in the hall in ten minutes." The phone then clicked indicating he had hung up. Cassie jumped up and ran out her door. Her mom was already asleep and Cassie felt bad about just leaving, but didn't have the time to wake her. She ran out into the cool night before taking of heading to the nearest zeta tube.

It took her five minutes to arrive at the zeta and she quickly jumped inside to zeta to the hall of justice. She meant Batgirl outside and they walked down to one of the many bunker like rooms hidden underneath the hall. When everyone had arrived, Nightwing began his debrief.

"We have a tip that Tigress and the manta troopers will pick up a 'shipment' of people with potential meta-gene activity. From there, they should take us to the place where Blue Beetle, Lagoon Boy, Beast Boy, and Impulse are. We can free them along with the other humans before retreating. Batgirl, Bumblebee, and Robin will be taken along with the humans into the manta ship. The rest of the team will follow in the bio ship. When we reach the manta ship, Miss Martian will phase into the ship and help the rest of the team. Any questions?" he finished.

No one asked anything so he went to help Batgirl, Robin, and Bumblebee prep for the mission. Cassie was disappointed knowing she wouldn't be able to help look and rescue Jaime, but knew better than to argue. Plus it made sense to have two non-meta humans go and Karen could easily hide with the others. She sighed and headed for the bio ship.


End file.
